The Great Conflict in Fuyuki
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: The Heroes and the villains of Final Fantasy are in Fuyuki City. This is inspired by Fate Dissidia by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster Tons of Action, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama and Romance
1. Prologue: Heroes come back

The First Story of Dissidia: Final Fantasy crossover with FSN. Oh yeah What if the heroes and villains of Final Fantasy are in the TYPE MOON Universe.

This is filled with Humor, Fantasy and a little romance for these two lovebirds.

**The Great Conflict in Fuyuki City**

Prologue: Heroes Come Back

The Warrior of Light examined the Celestial Globe from Goug which** Ramza, Luso and Mustadio** brought from. Once the Crystal of the warrior of Light activates and unintentionally got near to the celestial globe, it reacts and the sudden glow followed after the contact of the said crystal which The Warrior holding it. One by one the heroes of Cosmos came. Firion, who lead the Wild Rose Rebellion against the Emperor** Mateus** came first via the whirlpool to the Cosmos Throne. As the Whirlpool continues to whirl like crazy, he came lying flat as it is and awoke unexpectedly.

"Hey… are we here in the real world?" Firion groaned.

"You're not in the Dream World." The Warrior said blandly "Let's wait for them."

Another came by the whirlpool was Luneth of FF3 as the Onion Knight in Alternate form.

"**Wow… I feel like I was L-(beep)-h beating a crap out of Dark Clou**d" Luneth said holding his forehead to ease the pain of falling down to the debris.

"That's why you and L-(beep)-h have the same voice actor." retorted the Warrior.

The same whirlpool affects the heroes and they led to the same place and the latter they assemble. There was Cecil the Paladin, Bartz, Terra, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Zidane Tribal and Tidus came along from the said games.

"Hey, did I transform myself into an Autobot?" Cecil asked.

"No, maybe not, And **Levy**'s not at fault on creating a whirlpool out of the Celestial Globe" The warrior said.

"What's this, Cosmos Heroes Reunion?" Bartz said.

"Nada, another mission came from Our Almighty Cosmos." The Warrior said blankly.

"Now I remember." Cloud said.

"What is it, Cloud?" The warrior asked.

"The Last time when I was at the Lifestream and beating the bloody hell out of Sephiroth" Cloud continued as he saw Ramza and Luso coming approach to him and asked. "Hey Ramza and Luso, why are the heroes here? Doing an assembly about the new mission?"

"Yes, gathering Crystals and defeating Chaos at their extent." Ramza replied.

"I thought we defeat Chaos for sure, but why there is another mission?" Cloud complained.

"It was the reports of Cosmos and Chaos which we investigate that the conflict did not end. That way, Ramza, Musty and I place the Celestial Globe from Goug Machine City to the Cosmos Throne and we found out a crystal of The Warrior activated and you and all of the heroes came." Luso said while hearing the song called Redemption: sung by Gackt: AKA Genesis Rhapsodos from Crisis Core: FFVII

"It seems that all heroes are assembled here. Don't they?" Bartz said.

"Yep." Zidane agreed.

"Hmph, it's just a lousy reunion, nothing interested. Whatever." Squall said blankly while Tidus had his little finger inserted at his nose as if he was clueless or something.

"Oh Tidus, that's gross!" Zidane exclaimed like he was an Obsessive-Compulsive.

"**It seems Chaos had a hard time gathering his heroes at that time**." Terra said.

"**Probably, Sephiroth did it**." The Warrior said "**Remember why Sephy chopped off Chaos arms after the One Winged Angel: Advent song and still at the Cosmo Canyon complaining all of his heroes. Truly it is quite a nitpicking job for a demonic god of discord.**"

"Hey Musty, any news about the crystals?" Zidane asked.

"It looks like all of the crystals were transported to somewhere in the city known as… **Fuyuki**…" Mustadio said while tinkering the globe like it was an atlas database.

"Likely, into the real world… with something mystical than crystals." Cecil said blankly. "But why in Fuyuki, is it a problem?"

"There are ten crystals found somewhere in Fuyuki City. By using the crystal counter made by Cid of Lufaine, this will find the crystals easily but watch out for the Chaos minions and someone who is the unknown." The Warrior of Light declared "each warrior must have all techniques learned and Our Almighty Cosmos will give these summons for you to guide during battles."

"Cloud, the reverence of your dying friends has aided you during you fight, Bahamut, the king of dragons will be your summon as you help Zack defeating Sephiroth." The Warrior declared Cloud as the blond spiky hero raise his head in redemption with matching the Smiling Cloud background music, making him more elated than usual.

"Zidane, your dedication of being a protector to someone who is important is the bravery of all men and genomes, Alexander will be your summon." The Warrior continued.

"Hey, that summon, I know that already. Hi **Garnet, Rusty and Vivi!**" Zidane squealed.

"Onion Knight… um… Luneth, your bravery brings jackpot to all allies. I'll bestow the power of Ifrit.

"Cecil, Leviathan is for you"

"Bartz, That wily Gilgamesh because of your funny antics you have done to your team and you resolve it."

"Terra, The power of esper strengthened you without confusion, the power of Maduin is your summon."

"Tidus, yours is Valefor"

"Hey, that summon… is it from **Yuna**?" Tidus said while his head scratches.

"Firion, the freedom empowers your soul. Odin is your summon."

"**Squall, you have the mystery of your own, take this magic lamp and rub it three times**."

Squall's eyes went blank while others except Cloud made a hearty laugh. While they were laughing, Squall, unhesitatingly rub his magical lamp and he summoned Diabolos for the contract.

"Don't tell me that you are included in this roster of summons, eh?" Squall said.

"Whatever" The Summon with a demonic personality said blankly.

"Anyway if there is a problem, just call me at the cellphone via 3G, and I'll group you in threes: Firion, you will be the leader for Tidus and Cecil; Cloud, you will be incharge of Terra and Onion Knight; And Squall, take charge on Zidane and Bartz. I will rendezvous on you guys if I saw Chaos minions who will standing in your way, that's all." The Warrior adressed them for the send-off.

"Ramza, Luso and Mustadio will also guide you as communicators in disguise, that's all." The Warrior of Light finished his speech as the ten magnificent heroes of Cosmos teleported to the same place they were designated.

While on the heroes went to the teleporter, Mustadio activated the Celestial Globe and they were transported to the designated place. When the Aeroga separats them and all of the heroes were scattered from place to place.

Fuyuki City, The place of epic battles covered in a pristine night sky has shattered by the clashing swords which Saber and Gilgamesh fought man to man... er... man to lady where the redheaded hero of justice had run away.

"It will be the hardest fight I ever experienced." Saber said in desperate manner.

"Haha, now I will make you mine!" Gilgamesh said proudly when a portal appeared at the ebb of a personal battle and Cloud appeared at the battle with these two servants. When Gilgamesh saw Cloud, he charges with his Gate of Babylon on him. Suddenly, Cloud's Hakougeki or Blade Beam reflects the Gate of Babylon on him making Gilgamesh jumps out for safety as his weapons are bounce back on him. Gilgamesh face gives a scowl.

"Who the hell are you, mongrel!?" Gilgamesh shouted.

"Hn... throwing weapons at a great distance, that was a child's play. You better keep your distance or your dead." Cloud said in a calm manner.

"Why you!" Gilgamesh uses his trump card: Enuma Elish on Cloud, but he summoned his meteors in the flash on him blasting off Gilgamesh in the air.

When everything is all right, Saber and Shirou went to the Mysterious Man with his First Tsurugi on his hand and check up on his injuries, but Cloud is allright since he is the hero after all. Saber asked his name.

"My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife, Ex-SOLDIER and I'm the one of the heroes sent by Cosmos to retrieve the crystal from the hands of Chaos and save the world from his evil."

To be continued...

References in Bold letters:

Ramza, Mustadio and Luso are the heroes of FFT:WoL

Luneth mentioned Lelouch Lamperouge in what he said is the reference of Jun Fukuyama (see Dissidified)

Levy is Leviathan

Chaos Torture made by Sephiroth is another reference of this story (Dissidified)

Fuyuki City is the City where the Story Fate mentioned

Garnet, Steiner (Rusty) and Vivi are the characters of FFIX

Yuna is a heroine of FFX and FFX-2

Reference of Aladdin and the magic lamp but altered because of in-game, you may fight Diabolos/Diablos and obtain him as a GF

Mateus Palamecia is the real name of the Evil Emperor in FFII

**Ginshiro wants some reviews.**


	2. Cloud's team, Shirou and Saber

**The Great Conflict in Fuyuki**

**Act 1: Cloud: Maybe an Introduction would help  
**

"Huh?" Shirou and Saber's eyes went blank when Cloud introduced his name "Maybe you are in the different world aren't you and dressed like a knight and a casually guy, right?"

"Ah, we were fighting over that King of Heroes and you came so suddenly to defeat him, right?" Saber said hesitantly "But why are you here and look at your sword, it's big! Is this one of your Noble Phantasm?"

"I don't care about your explanation, lady. All I really need is to find that crystal and defeat Chaos before YOUR world will be in grave danger!" Cloud berates to Saber while holding his First Tsurugi. Shirou grabbed Cloud's wrist in anger over his woman Shirou really loves.

"You don't have to yell at her, because she is the Queen of Britain, you may lay your hands off her." Shirou said in an angry manner.

"You should learn your manners, emo kid" Cloud countered Shirou's speech "And also you, queen of snivelers."

(_a running gag of one of Ayako Kawasumi's character Ruriko Ikusawa from Gatekeepers)_

"ALL RIGHT STOP!" Saber screamed like an idiot to stop the dispute and another ringtone came to Cloud's cellphone. And a message came from it:

_Your crystal is found in Shirou Emiya's residence_

Cloud's cell phone was placed in his pocket and apologized to Shirou and Saber for being such a moron.

"It's all right, Cloud. Anyway, it's good to be alive rather being skewered at the hands of Gilgamesh" Shirou said in relief "If you want to find your home, my house will be your home. If your mission is done, we will make a gift for you handsomely."

"Forget about the bickering we made a while ago, just feel you at home, Cloud." Saber said in delight.

Cloud thanked them both.

While they were walking to Shirou's home, Saber became comfortable when she saw Cloud's appearance reminded of the Saint Paladin of Britain.

"I think you are more powerful than that golden bastard. Summoning a clusters of meteors on him, right, Cloud?" Saber said gingerly. "Anyway, you have two big swords to carry, isn't it troublesome for you if you bring them along?"

"Actually First Tsurugi is my personal sword with six parts on it. The other sword is the Buster Sword. This Buster Sword belongs to my friend who died defending me towards Midgar. I did borrow his memories as a SOLDIER and learned the truth that I was the one who defeat the most powerful SOLDIER who destroy my hometown, my friend, and made me a puppet because of Mako energy that lead me to the Reunion. I did destroy him physically, psychologically and spiritually in a fit of rage. My buster Sword will be my reminder of my fallen comrades who fought to save the world." Cloud tells the story about the two swords which he carry and came with his coolest, uber-Harley Davidson motorcycle, Fenrir. He disassembles the First Tsurugi and placed in the motor's side. Saber and Shirou did not do but their eyes are on Cloud's motorcycle.

"Hey Shirou, if I had a motorcycle like this, I wouldn't worry about carrying my Excalibur and Avalon while riding this motor." Saber said while her eyes popped out.

"Maybe you are right." Shirou agreed while hearing the music with the tune of 'Eyes on me' sung by Faye Wong.

"Maybe this song is very lovely" Saber replied and Cloud changed the tune of Shirou's MP3 from a cheesy love song into a fusion of Latin and Rock. Something like that tune as same as the Final Duel between Cloud and Sephiroth in FFVII: AC

_Noli manere, manere in memoriam_

_Noli manere, manere in memoriam_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

_Saevam iram, iram et dolorem_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth_

This tune made Shirou and Saber yelled like an idiots.

"Where the hell was Sephiroth! I want to fight him real fast!" Saber transformed her into a darker version of her thanks to the Angra Mainyu and screamed like someone who is an escapee from a mental hospital.

"I want to become more powerful, Orochimaru-sama!" Shirou yelled desperately, grabbing his Sasuke Knife from Cloud and make his Chidori drive.

(_Actually Noriaki Sugiyama did the voice of Sasuke from Naruto and Shirou from the said anime_)

Cloud taps his forehead in dismay and said:

"Can you guys stay normal a bit."

A cell phone ringed as Cloud looked at the message:

_Hey, it's Luneth. I heard that you are going to Emiya's residence to find the crystal you assigned. Terra went to it and found out that there is no one here._

Cloud answered via the message:

_I think the owners are coming with my Fenrir. I'm going right now._

"I think my team will approach to your house so let's go. I want to introduce to you these heroes named Luneth and Terra" Cloud said and they agreed.

In The Chaos Throne, where the villains of the respective titles gather, Chaos was pissed at Sephiroth when he cut his four arms in dismay, Emperor Mateus and Kuja was distressed when they found out that they were rejects and Garland was a big buffoon singing with the tune of "Somewhere over the rainbow," Exdeath was pissed about Golbez and he asks Garland to where he will find him.

"I think he is in the moon" Garland answered.

"I see"

In the Moon, where the Lunarians resided during the Lunar Sleep, Golbez, sporting with his ukulele, sang the tune of "Fly Me to the Moon" in an off-key but Fusoya, the uncle of Cecil and Golbez gave him a horrible comment:

"That was wonderfully... pathetic."

When they came to Shirou's house, Luneth gave him a signal and Cloud, Saber and Shirou came inside to his house. Cloud introduce his loyal teammates in order to find their own crystals at their right and defeating their own personal demons and Chaos before their world will be annihilated.

"I would introduce this girl, Terra Branford. She is known as the Magic Master and her High tier of magic makes her a half-human, half-esper more powerful" Cloud introduce Terra to them. "... and this guy is Luneth, the Onion Knight with the ability of using magic and sword."

"Onion Knight..." Saber burst in laughter but a pissed Luneth made his left eye glow red and commanded Saber to say that she was a sniveler. That made the troop burst out laughing except for Cloud who chuckled a bit.

"Well enough for jokes and introduction that hurt everyone's hearts. We will discuss about the tactics we will defeat Chaos. If you guys are tired, you have to take a rest for a while. That's all." Cloud said affirmatively.

Full Moon at Shirou's house, Cloud, in a cool, casual wear (in a very handsomely blue long-sleeve polo, black leather tight pants and leather shoes that matches his look and personality) stare at the night sky when Luneth (in a red vest, white t-shirt and blue jeans) and Terra (Long sleeve shirt with a turtleneck and long, flowing skirt) have a conversation about tomorrow.

"Alright Cloud, what are we going to do?" Luneth asked.

"I think we should lend Shirou and Saber a helping hand to find our crystal or the wrath of a Hyperactive Servant with a Humongous ego will burst like an idiot." Cloud said.

"I think we will plan on it." Terra said "But what about the Dark Cloud, Kefka and Sephiroth came in an instant?"

"There is no other way but kicking their behinds in a hard way."

"If we gonna face them, our crystals are in our hand..."

"By means of teamwork, that will pay it off." Cloud replied "And all of you, dismiss."

"Man, I should have a big nap." Luneth yawned a bit

"Would you like to sleep with you, Luneth-kun?" Terra flirtly said.

"Uh... no, not really, I would rather sleep with Cloud-aniki." Luneth exclaimed.

"A-aniki?" Cloud protested "since when you made me a Big Brother of yours?"

"you really act like you were my big brother"

"Um... it's okay. Just as long we were in one piece."

The conversation was ended when the shadow of Cloud's nemesis came. Cloud felt the nerve-wracking presence of his own personal demon. The one who made his friends die at his hands and destroying his world by summoning a meteor in his planet. now he will destroy his will by means of his desire of destroying this world.

"Hey Cloud..." Luneth said.

Sephiroth's presence strikes Cloud's mind in a subliminal way.

_"I will not be in your memory..."_

Cloud rushed to his Fenrir, but Shirou and Saber interfered Cloud's way.

"You will be defeated by the like of your villain." Saber jumped to his back.

"All right, but do not interfere with our fight because he is not just my villain, he is the one who made my friends die at his hands. Let's go" Cloud answered in an angry tone.

"I wonder Sephiroth looks like?" Shirou asked.

"Don't ask!" Cloud and Saber yelled in unison and they drive to the park with his Fenrir.

**TSUZUKU**

The fighting part will be the next chapter: The Light of Guidance

**OMAKE-DA KONOYAROU!**

"All right Kuja, you do your performance with Exdeath" Sephiroth said and Kuja agreed.

-Joy ga Chaos- sung by DJ O-Kuja with Hit-Tree-man Exdeath 13

_If you wanna do it, do it now, _

_KUJA  
_

_If you wanna do it, do it now,_

_KUJA  
_

_GO Chaos, Go Chaos_

_Flare Star and Ultima will rain down if you make a mess out of it._

"Hey wait a minute, what kind of rap is this?" Exdeath said blatantly.

"That was a rap made by me" Kuja defend it. "See, Seph?"

"What a bunch of idiots" Sephiroth taps his forehead in shame


	3. The Light of Guidance

**The Great Conflict in Fuyuki**

**Act 2: Light of Guidance**

Cloud, Saber and Shirou went to the park with his Fenrir and stopped at the moment. He saw Sephiroth at the top of the tree and he cleaved vertically with his nodachi like he was slicing a butter.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted behind him.

"So it was you then." Sephiroth said "and you bring your allies then, let's fight."

Saber draws her Excalibur while waiting for Shirou commencing to attack, but Shirou raised his hand to wait.

"What are you doing here" Cloud questioned him about travelling to Fuyuki.

"I've come to fight against you. Now prepare for your demise, Cloud."

"Not Interested" Cloud nonchalantly said.

"Hm, it seem that you lose your ability to fight. Well how about them" Sephiroth said in a queer manner while he summoned three Humbabas by a snap of his fingers (actually three King Behemoths in exact) "It looks like you've met a match of three fighters and my monsters will attack you a little bit." Then he teleported away in a flash.

"Sephiroth, wait!" Cloud said.

_"Meet me at Ryuudouji Temple to settle your score against me with your motley crew"_ Sephiroth's voice has gone to a whisper with falling black pitched feathers ahead of him.

"What are these monsters, Cloud?" Saber asked Cloud about these kind of Behemoths messing their behind.

"Humbabas, also known as the King Behemoths. The more powerful version of Behemoth that can cast Meteor on it after death."

"THAT BEAST, can cast magic!?"

Cloud agreed and he saw Shirou was chased by one of the King Behemoths in a comic way. Saber rush to the monster to dispatch it but to no avail. He cast meteor on them, but Cloud uses the Garyuutensei, a vacuum vortex attack to suck all monsters and fell them to death creating a gigantic pothole full of toxic, unhealthy Humbaba carcasses. They did not do but they cover their noses in disgusting stench.

"This is really gross!" Saber and Shirou blatantly exclaimed.

After the battle, Cloud, Saber and Shirou decides to go and drive to the temple with his Fenrir.

Meanwhile at the Emiya's residence, Terra and Luneth wandered around his house to locate their own crystals but to no avail, they seem that Cid's invention has quirks.

"I thought this was original." Luneth said.

"Can't blame this guy for making a counterfeit." Terra replied.

"ARGH, THIS IS PIRACY!" Luneth roared in rage.

Somewhere in the Final Fantasy Five world, Faris who was the pirate sneezed.

"I think someone remember you." Krile said.

"Whatever, mate." Faris replied while sneezing with her tissue paper.

Midnight, Cloud, Saber and Shirou came to the temple at the right time when suddenly, a barrier came for Shirou and Saber, separating from Cloud and forced into a desperate battle.

"EX"

"CALIBUR!"

Saber summoned her Noble Phantasm and gave Shirou a signal to fight against Sephiroth. Yet it is the same as she encountered Assassin but different in manner. It is a battle of Life and Death situation for them. A desperate battle indeed that they will face him.

Just as these two prepare for a fight, Sephiroth appears with his one jet black wing sprouted in his back and charges his Masamune on them. She dodges his attack creating a wound on her right arm. Sephiroth casted a Shadow Flare but dodges in an instant. At the ebb of Saber's success in attack against Sephiroth by means of consecutive attacks, Sephiroth temporarily crush Saber with the power of Heartless Angel that made her weak.

"No, not over yet." Saber struggles for an attack against Sephiroth as she summoned Avalon with Shirou, but it was too late. He jump out to dispatch Saber but Shirou covered her and he impales the two. Cloud did not do anything but saw what happened since he was at the Forgotten City seeing his friend impaled by his nodachi while she was praying.

"Don't worry Cloud, I did was to dispatch them."

"You don't really understand Sephiroth, they have nothing to do against you. But why did you..." Cloud's words have cut when he used the sword and breaks the barrier in one slash. While he charged his sword at Sephiroth, he saw Cloud's aura filled with anger and he smashed Sephiroth in thirty meters from Cloud. Sephiroth was impressed about his strength.

"Hm, you are powerful. Although you are just a puppet, you have a fighting spirit." Sephiroth said while he was summoned five of his clones: Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Elmdore and Aliste. "Do you have a guts to beat these guys? There are my clones that have the same fighting skill as mine. So come fight them." Cloud saw the fearful five to fight him.

"Oh... Aliste Rosenheim, Elmdore, and Moe, Larry and Curly."

The other three gave a yelling on Cloud.

"Who're you talking that we are three stooges, we are the embodiments of Sephiroth!" Kadaj yelled on pissed off Cloud but he grabbed two Masamunes on Aliste and Elmdore and stabbed in a process. He casted Stopga on these three in a flash creating a chaos on themselves. Once became normal, the three complaining about each other and they fight like idiots.

"Oh you manage to beat them, Cloud." Sephiroth said slyly

"Actually these three were defectives as you are." Cloud said in a calm manner.

"You don't say... but I have no other choice but to dispose of you." Sephiroth charges his Nodachi on Cloud but he deflected with his Buster Sword and swiped with his First Tsurugi. He brought down his Buster Sword to the ground and attack him head on with his First Tsurugi. When Sephiroth unleashed the power of Black Materia, Cloud rushed his sword towards his chest and slams at the wall as farther as fifty meters away. Sephiroth was impressed about Cloud's strength since he was sustained with injuries and sword slash.

"Impressive Cloud, you'd best be more careful not to push out you..." Sephiroth was cut to his words when he was stricken with the Hakougeki combined with Meteorain that maximize the damage against him.

"... luck."

"I pity you. You just don't get it at all...there's not a thing I don't cherish!"

Suddenly, Cloud's aura began to shine brightly as the power of a SOLDIER rises against Sephiroth. Sephiroth performs his stances until it breaks when Sephiroth evade backwards and performed his Octaslash, but Cloud evades and unleashed his fury of Omnislash V5 on Sephiroth. What Sephiroth saw was the spirits of his slain comrades were at him and bested him with a sword strike in a process. Sephiroth was pissed when he underestimate Cloud in big time, he flew away with a word for him.

"I will not be in your memo..."

His words are cut when someone who throw a staff at his temple causing to bleed.

"...ry. Who the heck threw the stave on me!?"

A cute laughter with the mysterious man in a blue trenchcoat came in a distance.

"Well well well, if it is poor ol' Sephy who is now pissed off by Cloud-kun's swordskill." the talking Tarutaru doll said quirkly.

"Cloud's doing better against Sephiroth during their battle. It was Cloud's tables are turning on him, beating the crap out of Megalomaniac SOLDIER." The Mysterious Man in Blue replied.

"Tch, The Warrior of Light and... Shantotto!? What in the world!?" Sephiroth said in aghast.

"Well for those starters, we knew that the Chaos Minions are coming to this world especially you. But Cosmos knows all about it, hence we are now proceeding the new battle: The Great Conflict in Fuyuki. Where the Forces of good and the forces of evil collide in the big city. We the forces of Good will prevail over the forces of evil." The Warrior continued "Then after we were done on you, we, the Cosmos heroes and the servants of the respective masters will face Chaos and defeat like there was tomorrow since the sunlight of hope will shine on us."

"So better be ready for the conflict will start soon after all of the ten heroes collect all crystals and we will destroy you for good." Shantotto shouted on Sephiroth.

"You'll pay on what you did a while ago." Sephiroth said pointing on his bleeding temple "And I'm not done with you, Cloud. You are just a puppet."

"You'll see what happened if you're the one who is traipsing over Chaos. You're dead." Cloud reminded Sephiroth to be careful if he face him.

After the battle, Cloud examined his right hand that shines a bright light, and it was the crystal which in the figure of an orb similar to Aerith's White Materia. Suddenly, a heavy cloud came and it starts to rain. A heavy rain occur in all Fuyuki city where the crystal activated, it refreshes other's mood. What they did not know that the rain has the miracle to revive the dead and heal their injuries. That rain resurrected both Saber and Shirou from the dead and their wounds are healed.

"Hey, is this..." Saber said.

"The rain... it's refreshing." Shirou said in delight.

"The rain... Zack and Aerith supported me when I was down." Cloud thanked them both.

But he heard Zack's whisper:

_"You'll always be the man."_

The Man in Blue with the Tarutaru stuffed toy came.

"The dedication of his dying friends give Cloud hidden strength to overcome his fear fo his enemy. It reacts to the crystal that gives the power of healing and purification. Also his Bahamut raised his level to Neo, the second level." The Man in blue... Warrior of light said and disappeared in pure light.

While everything is okay, Saber and Shirou thanked him and they were going home. Suddenly the powerful beast known as Hydra commencing the attack on both.

"Maybe I can help you guys obtain your weapon." Cloud added.

And they agreed.

"First, Saber will use the Excalibur and fight off the beast. Shirou will memorize the Unlimited Blade works, and I will give the idea of a weapon she will use." Cloud made the idea on creating the more powerful version of Excalibur.

Once she used the Excalibur on that monster and every memorization made by Shirou, the sword itself transformed into a powerful Zweihander that chopped the heads of Hydra.

"The Excalibur 2!" Cloud expounded the idea for Saber.

"Excalibur 2?"

"The Excalibur has three sets on it: The Original Excalibur, The pathetic Excalipur and the powerful Excalibur 2 which is the final evolution of the Sword that suited for the Queen of Britain. Only that Exdeath's idiot would have it." Cloud continued "That Sasuke's Blade is used for the most renowned ninja owned the sword that is used by the ninjas. Well it can perform... Thousand Birds, or something..."

"Sheesh... I know who's Sasuke." Shirou said gingerly.

Both were sweatdropped.

"Not interested."

Going back to his house, Terra and Luneth came to these three and Cloud told the story about their encounter. Shirou and Saber came also and both were laying down because they were tired.

"I faced Sephiroth and remove all fears during battle and I got the crystal after the battle." Cloud showed his Crystal to others and they were delighted. "That power of crystal activated when it rained the life giving dew on it. And also This rain revive Saber and Shirou in an instant."

"I heard the news a while ago, some say the rain has cause miracles like the one who died in vehicular accidents, has been resurrected." Terra said.

"Maybe that was a miracle, thanks not just for the crystal but to my friends." Cloud added. "So where's Luneth?"

"He's asleep, waiting for you guys." Terra said looking at Luneth's face filled with joy.

"I think let's call it for a day, so hit the sack and tomorrow we will do their training." Cloud said in a fine tone. "And Shirou and Saber, you have to practice your swordskill on how to use the Excalibur 2."

One thirty in the morning before dawn, When Terra and Luneth were aslept in their respective rooms, Shirou and Saber went outside at the porch and had a heart-to-heart talk.

"I think Cloud deserves the credit on how to defeat that guy." Saber said in cheerfully manner.

"That rain, did he called the rain to create a miracle?" Shirou wondered about the Gospel Rain.

"Yes and he defeated Sephiroth in a process. But why he know about the concept of Noble Phantasms?"

"I think he mentioned Excalibur 2. It was said that the Other Excalibur is surpassing the original because of true strength."

"That sword I used against the Three-headed dragon, I feel the Mana of the sword is very powerful even for me to use it. It was like when I was being at a trance, on using this sword, I feel like someone is using it, and forced me to do it."

"The Famous Ragnarok, is it one of Cloud's weapons?"

"Yes, and of course The most powerful and most forbidden Noble Phantasm that surpassed Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish. Once used, he will destroy a god-type hero. That made Gilgamesh frightened about the power of the sword. Even I used that sword, I would have to die." Saber replied in a sad tone.

"Don't say that" Shirou comforted her while he held his hand to her waist, "The only thing is for him, we are safe. Good thing that he is the one who resurrected us."

"Shirou-kun..." Saber's head was leaned on his shoulder, slowly drifting off into the relaxing embrace of sleep.

Cloud was standing on the rooftop, feeling the breeze of the morning wind in delight. The Man in blue trenchcoat with a Tarutaru stuffed toy came to him.

"That breeze of morning wind was refreshing."

"The Warrior of Light..." Cloud responded "And Shantotto."

"Maybe you have to wait for others to find all crystals and we will defeat Chaos for sure." Shantotto replied.

"Good thing you made friends here in the city. I advice to you that you should train them" The Warrior said while pointing to these lovebirds at the porch.

"Thank you."

"What's thank you for?" Shantotto bluntly asked.

Cloud smiled and said:

"This crystal... Zack and Aerith... are truly the source of true power. My memory will never fade if I won't remember them."

The warrior of Light and Shantotto giggled happily.

"You are very well dedicated for a cause, Cloud." The Warrior concluded and went on his way.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The other troops who are searching for the crystals. I am waiting for you, here." The Warrior left.

"Make sure you have many treats for our men." Shantotto said gleefully.

"I promise." ended with a smile.

**T****o Be continued**:

A young man who search for a crystal... has met a villain... in the Fuyuki Bridge!?

Next Chapter: The MOCK Clash on the Big Bridge!

**OMAKE-DA KONOYAROU!:**

Sephiroth gave the letters to Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.

_- What kind of clones are you? You guys are not cooperating and you tend to fight like they were idiots. I am now pissed off because of you. Well, I got three words for you: _GO TO HELL!

_Oh PS: get drowned at Lifestream, you morons! I wish Garland was here singing 'somewhere over the rainbow!'_

"What the..." Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo reacted.

Disclaimer: I am not owning these characters.


	4. The MOCK Clash on the Big Bridge

**Act 3: The MOCK Clash on the Big Bridge**

"Hey, Zidane..."

"What is it, Bartz?"

"What are we doing here..." Bartz said while they were hanging up in the tree in the mansion of Illyasviel.

"Yeah, couldn't imagine that this would happen." Zidane exasperatedly replied.

"Good thing your genome tail made it handy."

"The hell you would toy my tail, oaf." Zidane berated Bartz on holding his tail. "Maybe my tail is good to use."

"Hey, what happened to Squall?"

"Squall's inside playing tag with a Warty Giant." Zidane said while he point his finger to Squall, who did ran away from Illya's servant, Berserker because of his REALLY REALLY MADDENING Behavior, Screaming into his lungs for help:

"I DIDN'T THINK THIS GUY WAS OMEGA WEAPON FROM ULTIMECIA'S CASTLE, BUT THIS GUY FROM ILLYA'S MANSION WAS STRONGER THAN OMEGA! HELP!"

"Mada mada dane." Zidane and Bartz sweatdropped.

Zidane and Bartz came down from the tree and having a chit-chat over the garden.

"I heard the news about Cloud's crystal had appeared at nighttime during his battle against Sephiroth." Bartz continued "Also the healing rain appeared in the sky causing to revive all of the dead, right?"

"Surely it is, But why Sephiroth came in the first place?"

"I didn't think Chaos ordered his minions to go this place and wreak havoc against this city, Even Emperor Mateus proclaimed himself Emperor as the Premier of this country has booted out or has disposed off literally."

"Really, I didn't know Mateus was so tyrant after all these years." Zidane reacted in his manner.

While they were walking on the surroundings, Exdeath came from nowhere.

"Exdeath!? What are you doing here!?" Bartz exclaimed.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't Bartz and the genome monkey from Terra."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' ME A MONKEY!" Zidane yelled like an idiot.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! You are so pitiful for you guys to fight me in that mansion of a spoiled brat, well I would like to meet this guy you fought many times." Exdeath guffawed while he summoned the Black Gilgamesh in an instant. Meanwhile, Illya came and she saw four... I mean five guys were fighting. It was Bartz and Zidane battle with the Black version of Gilgamesh which he has four arms capable of carrying the legendary swords in his hand.

"Hey... you are one of the roster of the Cosmos summons, right?" Bartz said.

"Uh-huh" Gilgamesh (of Final Fantasy Five and not on that golden servant) agreed.

"But why are you working against my enemy?"

"Whoops, I picked up the wrong master!" and in his one forceful swipe of his Excalibur, Exdeath was ganged up by these three, forcing him to concede in a funny way. What they did not know he was a clone of Exdeath. They were sweatdropped.

"What the... heck?"

While they walk on the surroundings to inspect, Kuja came with his silver dragon. Zidane came in an aghast manner.

"What the heck are you doing, Mr. Shakespeare in a thong-guy?"

"Why Zidane, you do not have the sense of fashion don't you?"

"Oh really, some papparazzi knew you when you wear bikinis during your fights against us, heroes of Cosmos."

"Oh hush, Zidane. you would wish to fight me even at your expense." Kuja said while dancing in an awful way exposing his pink underwear with a teddy bear on his front.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bartz guffaws then laughs loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"You... have... wore a girl's bikini!" Bartz could not stop laughing.

"That was Kuja all the time! First, he wore a White hello Melody bikini then he wore Illya's underwear!" Zidane burst out laughing.

Kuja's face became a tomato blushing with embarrassment and anger when he cast Flare Star, suddenly Squall came in a flash while he was 'playing' with Berserker while he wave his Nine Lives hitting Kuja in the process. Zidane and Bartz watched what happened to Kuja in disbelief.

"Hey Zidane, who's that whacko over there chasing over Squall?"

"I dunno but he gave a powerful punch over an ants in my underpants."

"Hey Squall, got water?"

Squall gave Bartz and Zidane a Blasting Zone from hell in anger that freaked out these two. Suddenly Illya came approaching to Berserker.

"Okay, nice servant. Did you enjoy playing with these guys?"

"NICE SERVANT!?" Squall, Zidane and Bartz's jaws dropped in annoyance.

"Alright girl, we were almost got killed by this guy already!" Zidane yelled blatantly.

"We've ran out of Phoenix Downs completely and you said that he 'played' all along with us, that was MURDER IN THE FIRST DEGREE!" Bartz exclaimed while clenching his fist upward.

"This is madness!" Squall yelled also like an idiot.

"Man, I should use my Grand Lethal on this guy!" Zidane retorts at Berserker but restrained by Bartz and Squall.

Inside of Illya's house, They had a chit-chat over the crystal fiasco and the Great Conflict which it will became a full-scale Ragnarok between The Good forces of Cosmos and The Evil Hordes of Chaos. While they were chatting or having a conversation, Zidane was binging over the tea cakes which he ate.

"I didn't think that the Fifth Holy Grail War was the true prelude to The Great Crystal War where the heroes from the other world will came and wage war against each other. Squall, is there any possibility that we will join forces for Cosmos against these baddies out there?" Illya asked Squall.

"There is a connection between these two, since Cosmos will wage war against Chaos in this world, we should gather crystals and new teams will fight until this city, the world will destroyed by the ebb of darkness." Squall said " The example will be Cloud, Shirou and Saber whose teamwork paid off by defeating Sephiroth at Ryuudouji Temple. His Crystal appeared on him after the battle and holy rain occured, reviving the dead in an instant."

"That was a miracle by a crystal, but what about the Great Battle?"

"After the gathering of ten crystals, the war will ensue."

"That means Berserker and all of the servants are involved in this war?"

"Only the Warrior of Light agrees. Berserker's fighting skill is really frightening but it will be a great help."

"About the Crystal you mentioned, is there a Divine Crystal? I heard that it was a catalyst of creating a Holy Grail."

"The Divine Crystal is one of Cosmos' Crystal. If all of the ten crystals are formed, it will power the crystal making it the Cosmos Weapon." Squall continued "I wonder who will wield it?"

Zidane and Bartz were fooling around but they saw a Golden Knight, walking while cursing the Spiky, Blond guy with a Big Sword. Entering to Illya's house, banging on the doors and panting for a fight. Bartz and Zidane did nothing to do but shaken with fear.

"Um mister... is something wrong?" Zidane said shakingly.

"I am gonna kill that spiky blond guy with a big sword with my Noble Phantasm." Gilgamesh grunted "hey, are you the ones?"

Zidane gulped in a really worst situation.

"Oh my... god... this alleyway jack breathes anger..." Zidane said "Hey... you know Cloud, right?"

Gilgy give him an evil glare and summoned his weapons forcing Zidane to dance. But thanks to his dual mage mashers that deflected every weapons in his sight. He transformed into his Trance state and pounced the Alleyway Jack into an air attack. Gilgamesh summoned Enkidu and smashed Zidane a bit but countered with Grand Lethal and blasted Gilgamesh a bit. Zidane twirls his thief blades preceding the fight.

"Had enough, Alleyway Jack?"

Suddenly a thick smoke revealed that he is alive then, using Merodach and Durandal as his projectiles, but deflected it successfully and Gilgy charges a sword enabling himself to use the Lethal Enuma Elish on Zidane, leaving him off-guard, but someone who use the Holy on Gilgamesh's eyes and blinded him a little.

"Ack... my eyes! I can't see!" Gilgamesh screamed in pain.

It was Bartz all the time blinding his eyes that gave him time to escape to the Fuyuki Bridge and to regroup.

"I'm gonna get the hell of you!" Gilgamesh yelled while holding his blinding left eye.

While they were running from Illya's mansion to the Bridge. The Bad news is Gilgamesh came first and unleashes his fury of Gate of Babylon on these two.

"Ack! This Alleyway Jack is just like your summon, teleporting to the Interdimensional Rift to Bridge!" Zidane shouted as Bartz is having a hard time choosing the heroes' weapons.

"Think... Think... THINK!" Bartz exasperatingly choose something which is better.

"It's time for you to meet your doom!"

"Think... must be at the field with flowers"

"BARTZ, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME YET!" Zidane yelled desperately.

"You'll gonna die!" Gilgamesh screamed at the top of his lungs as the Enuma Elish will splatter these two. A spiky blonde guy with a Fenrir as his steed er... motorcycle kissed Gilgamesh with a front wheel and smacked him in process. The spiky guy took off from his Fenrir, removed his helmet and bring his main blade in battle mode to the battle.

"Hey... is this..." Zidane cannot help but to look at the guy.

"The one who bestow the power of the crystal during the battle at Ryuudouji Temple..." Bartz's eyes popped.

"No wonder you are the one who defeat me instead of Saber. I shall crush you!" Gilgamesh gritted his teeth in anger.

The spiky blond guy with the big sword came prepared.

"It was Cloud Strife all the time!" both were exclaimed at the right time.

"Well, is it me or I have met you at the park and squished you with my Meteorain." Cloud said calmly to that Golden Alleyway Jack.

"Well if you insists me, this is what the battle made his signature music for... The Clash on the Big Bridge." Bartz replied "anyway me and Zidane will cooperate you since that so-called king of heroes is very annoying."

"Well, what did you do to him?" Cloud asked.

"I think I gave a Holy blast on his left eye." Bartz pointed out.

"And some Meo Twister and Grand Lethal or something." Zidane snapped his fingers on his knowledge.

"Well, I might say this what the weapon he used was not Ea, Enuma Elish or whatever you called, it was Excalipur."

The crows on the sky cawing as it said like "aho!"

(Aho means moron or dumbass or idiot in Japanese. This is used in Naruto as a nonsensical story)

"Huh, what did you say, Cloud?" Gilgamesh reacted.

"Excalipur is one of Gilgamesh's weapons that has a really pathetic one point damage." Cloud continued. "That means you don't have any worry about hitting you with his noble phantasm anymore."

"One point damage, now that's a pathetic way on beating us in bloody pulp." Zidane said in a monotonous tone while working with his knuckles. "Alleyway Jack, you're mine!"

"Woohoo! Brave Blade is at work, amigos!" Bartz was excited when he saw the weapons of the heroes appeared at the time. There were The Warrior's Crystal Sword, Guy's Axe, Luneth's Onion Sword, Cecil's Kain Lance, Cloud's Buster Sword, Squall's Revolver, Zidane's Dual Mage Mashers and Tidus' Brotherhood. "If you have the Gate of Babylon, then my trump card will be _Mahouken Nitouryu: Juunin Crystal no Eiyuutachi!_"

(Mahouken Nitouryuu: Juunin Crystal no Eiyuutachi may roughly means: Dual-wielding Magical Swords: Heroes of ten crystals.)

"Gack! Their attacks are unlimited! I might take cover." Gilgamesh ran away from them but he was traipsing from the bridge to the sea he dropped literally, waddling at the surface as if he cannot swim.

"TASUKETE!!!" Gilgamesh screamed like a lady who cannot swim. "SAVE ME PLEASE!"

But the heroes went on the other way as if nothing happened.

"Mada mada dane." The three said while Zidane wave his hand in a blank manner.

While striding to Illya's mansion by Cloud's Fenrir, They told the story.

"Actually, I know that part where that Golden Gilgamesh was thrown at the bay with King Galuf, but HE was the one who has thrown." Bartz pointed out. "He was an idiot!"

Zidane agreed but Cloud pointed out that he was still alive.

"Huh, still alive? Cloud, what we will do now?" Zidane questioned.

"Just give him Boco Kick, Rocket Punch or Falcon punch, if necessary" Cloud insisted and they laughed at the same time.

While on the bay, Gilgamesh was struggling to swim back but to no avail.

"Tasuke... BLUB BLUB BLUB... Aghh... Help m... BLUB BLUB BLUB... me!"

Zidane and Bartz went out form Fenrir to the mansion and coincidentally, Shirou and Saber, as well as Luneth and Terra came to the mansion, while carrying their groceries on how to prepare sukiyaki.

"I didn't think you came here first, Cloud." Luneth retorted.

"You were as fast as a bunny, Cloud" Terra said calmly.

"Did something matter to you, Cloud?" Saber asked him.

"Long story made it short: The Mock Clash on the Big Bridge."

"Man, that Goldilocks Boy made my behind kicked" Bartz said.

"It was your fault on casting Holy on that Alleyway Jack's eyes!" Zidane retorted.

"Well it was your fault on made him pissed off!"

"Really, really, really really really!?"

"BRING IT ON!" Bartz prepared his dual wield weapons on Zidane These two will fight in a comically way.

Cloud saw these two fighting and gave a chuckle on them while these two growled on him.

"Sorry, Not interested in fighting with you guys." Cloud said with his smile and they give a laughter at the end.

Somewhere in the moon, Exdeath went to Golbez to join him at the Chaos Throne.

"Hey Golbez, will you join with us, you are the one who's absent during the Chaos meeting" Exdeath said while he had difficulty in breathing Carbon Dioxide.

(Trees needed Carbon Dioxide so does Humans and animals needed oxygen. Hence, Exdeath is a tree! a TAIJUU!)

"Sorry, I'll pass" Golbez countered "But if you help me find my brother."

"You will have to encounter him, right? I know that you will not disappoint Chaos from now on."

"I'm going to find my brother to settle the score." Golbez continued "After my brother, it will be you or Chaos that I would kill" And Golbez dismissed Exdeath.

Exdeath had stammered in rage and he said in his mind:

"Tch, such words from Judas, I would not tolerate his complacency and betray his master." He laughed in a monstrous way.

**To be continued**

A young man who embrace both darkness and light but preferred light for truth.

A young man who longed for freedom and justice thrashing tyranny aside.

A young man who kicked the blitzball on Shinji Mato's face!

_The Rose, The Moon and the Haze_

**OMAKE-DA KONOYAROU!**

Luneth came to the room with his secret package from Ramza Beoulve when suddenly he saw Shirou and Saber were kissing at the room where Luneth had slept. He was frightened and made an excuse.

"Whoops, sorry, I thought it was a Love-a-palooza in Fuyuki." Luneth said frustratingly and he went away.

"_hehehehe... I have the video of Fuyuki scandal!"_

Zidane came to Luneth and said:

"Hey, can I borrow that CD?"

"Ack, NO!!!!!!"

And the CD has gone to the fishes, poor Luneth.

**JUST THE FACTS!**

**1. **Mada Mada Dane was the famous speech for Ryoma Echizen in Prince of tennis.

2. Hello Melody is a combination of Hello Kitty and My Melody hence Sanrio authorized the characters.

3. Alleyway Jack is the monicker which Zidane called Gilgamesh for.

4. Bartz beating the Golden Servant was truly known for Hoshi Souichirou and Seki Tomokazu character rivalries (The same as Strike vesus Duel where Yzak's eyes were damaged, all thanks for Kira Yamato's coordinating skills)

5. The reference where Gilgamesh and King Galuf will drown at the sea after the Xezat ship raid. Too bad, Gilgamesh cannot swim! Galuf was saved by a flying dragon.

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own these characters and... that's all.


	5. The Rose, Moon and Blitz

**Act 3: The Wild Rose, The Moon and the Blitz!**

Morning came at Fuyuki City where Tidus, Firion and Cecil were searching for the crystals and fight their personal demons aside. Now, Tidus and Firion were sporting their school uniforms as Cecil wore some casual attire as a teacher, as they came to Flaming Rose High School (This is the exact translation of Homurabara High where Shirou, Rin, Shinji and Sakura were studied) the students saw these three handsome young men strutting at the school.

A while ago, The Warrior of Light gave the casual wears for them not on a disguise, but for leisure as the minions of Chaos were ahead on them. He stationed the three on Matou's residence for assistance, since they were aware of her powers were half-stable.

The three were going to the school.

"Wow, these students think we are popular." Tidus said gleefully

"Yeah, think of it, I was known for some archery, you are proficient for soccer and Cecil is a Teacher in History, that would be cool if these girls will stop drooling on us." Firion said while pointing onto the girls following on them.

"I think we have a job to do, guys."

"What do you mean, Cecil?"

"I must go to... Faculty." Cecil continued, "If Sakura is here, approach to her. I will follow you guys."

Meanwhile at the Archery club, Firion had gave not ten but twenty bulls-eyes in his target that other archers (Mostly ladies and a small number of guys) did not do but their eyes on him and the target.

"No wonder, this guy is known for archery." The guy said.

"Ahhh... he is the Wild Rose of Homurabara High." another girl swooned by his charm.

In Soccer Club...

"Yahoo!" Tidus jumped in joy as the soccer ball hit through the net a la Jecht Shot.

(Jecht Shot in soccer can deliberately hit at the metal two times and hit on the goal or the goalkeeper itself.)

"You better believe it, he bend it like Beckham." The guy said.

In English Class...

Cecil started to recite the Shakespearean while inspecting his students and he saw one of the students who is eating his lunch while pretending to read. Cecil tapped his finger on the student's back and made him recite the part.

"Wow, Cecil-sama is very cool teacher with a knack of all Shakespeare's Comedies." A female student drools on him.

"It really looks like the student mentions that 'M' Character would give him failing grades." a male student said while looking at Cecil's book has a Sigil of a Paladin and Dark Knight which Shirou, Sakura, Shinji and Rin saw on him.

"It looks like a figure of a moon?" Shirou thought that the moon sigil was represented by Cecil all along "That moon Cloud told me about the connections with Cecil, Golbez and the Moon."

"This guy has the potential on embracing the power of Light and Darkness, I must approach to him and I will fight will Archer." Rin saw about Cecil's aura charging on him.

"No, this guy will fight with my Rider!" Shinji retorted with thoughts.

"All of these things will get chopsocky..." Sakura groaned.

History Class...

"Surely enough, Kuzuki's absence delayed our work, but who will be the next replacement?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know, maybe Rin will think about the teacher." Shirou retorted.

"Maybe, instead of Cecil... I will choose another teacher." Rin reacted.

Suddenly, A young man of 21, with his blond spiky hair, and blue mako eyes came to the classroom, armed with a lesson plan, history referrences and a nail bat on his hand. Shirou was reacted in a strange way as the SOLDIER... um... History Teacher came when he knew this guy. Rin, Sakura and all the girls were amazed at his looks as if Kuzuki met a British Blue Blood for history research. Shirou can't stand of being a jackass since he met this guy before, as Tidus and Firion were amaze of what they saw.

"I would like to introduce myself... My name's Cloud Strife." Cloud declared.

All of the girls and guys were ogling on him as the hero... er... History teacher, Shirou's jaws dropped in dismay. While Tidus and Firion were whistling and giving a 'you da man' gesture.

"What was Cloud doing here, messing the class right now?" Shirou said in a depressed tone.

"I would rather think this guy really looks like Saber... maybe Saber's Big Brother." Rin told Shirou slyly.

"IT'S NOT YOUR POINT THAT SHE HAS A BIG BROTHER OR SOMETHING!" Shirou berates Rin vehemently.

"Very well, this guy is handsome to be as my next servant." Rin retorted.

"Figures." Shirou taps his temple in a blank manner.

"Class, Kuzuki-sensei told me to discuss about the Mesopotamian History for thirty minutes and after that, dismiss." Cloud said firmly.

After thirty minutes of discussing about the lessons, the students went out as if this is a dismissal. Cloud went to the Faculty when Cecil waited for him.

"You're very cool for a teacher like you, Cloud."

"Actually, Shirou made me into this and went to Kuzuki's for a permission and they went off."

"I heard you made Sephiroth's behind being bashed out."

Cloud agreed on this.

"Well then, you have to hear the news or watch TV." Cecil said while he turned on the TV and what they saw was the Emperor on the podium at the Diet.

"What... the... hell?" both were stared at the TV sensing the evil inside the TV.

While on the way home, Rin was shocked at the news.

"What, Cloud defeated Gilgamesh in one attack!?" Rin yelled. "I thought Gilgamesh was as powerful as any servant was, but why he was beaten badly by that guy!?"

"He save our behinds from that megalomaniac, we must be thankful for him."

"I thought Gilgamesh was..."

"Of course, Cloud Strife was the one of the Heroes of Cosmos who give life by means of his crystal that heals."

"Wow... that guy was really powerful compare to Saber or Gilgamesh..."

While they were walking to their home, a slew of Behemoths charges onto Shirou and Rin.

Meanwhile, Emperor Mateus, now known as the New Prime Minister of Japan, sporting with his American attire and appointed Ultimecia as his secretary, are giving a speech that can approve all the country's grievances... or frightened them with his demons that plagued all Fuyuki City.

"Now, people, Since I am the new Prime Minister of this Country, I would make a preposition

"I would rule the country with Fear and Nightmare. You all people who are very loyal to me will give a mark on your forehead or your right hand which you will become my servants from now on.

"If anyone who refuses to become my servants and rebel me, I would use force on you or...

"I would summon all of our demons who will wreak havoc on this city and feasting of your hearses."

(Wow... Apocalyptic Literature is my new forte if added on Comedy, Action and Fantasy!)

All of the people of Fuyuki were rushed off from him and Mateus summoned all of the monsters including Behemoths, Ahrimans and Goblins were charging at their rampage. The Emperor gave a last speech.

"If anyone who find these guys, you will be rewarded."

The reward: The Emperor will kill a single individual and his soul will assimilate with the weapon known as OMEGA WEAPON.

The pictures of wanted poster were undoubtedly, the Heroes of Cosmos and The Emperor gave a menacing laughter.

"Oh my God... this guy's a tyrant." Cecil said while his mouth cupped in his anxiety and turned off the television.

"Best we keep those disguise intact or we're dead." Tidus said.

"Unless we can kick his behind in an instant." Cloud pointed out but Firion went out of the faculty.

"Hey Firion, where are you going?"

"To the building, something's not right."

"What is it, Firion?"

"May I borrow your Fenrir, please" Firion said to Cloud while kneeling and his hand are in praying mode. And the gang fell in a comically manner.

**TSUZUKU DA, KONOYAROU!**

My Idea of Emperor Mateus was influenced by Left Behind's Worst Villain, Nicolae Carpathia. Remember, that antichrist

Also Cloud Strife was here, there... and EVERYWHERE!

Next Act: Tyrannomateus Caesar! (Is this some kind of species)

**OMAKE DA KONOYAROU!**

Luneth: Hey Cloud.

Cloud: What is it, Luneth?

Luneth: I think you were more popular on this story though.

Cloud: Yeah. The Author made me cooler than before.

Luneth: huh?

Cloud: aside for FFT, FFVII:AC, CCFFVII, Ehrgeiz and other games, I was the second coolest to Mario. Yet all of the fangirls and fanboys were amazed at me.

Luneth: A likely story. Hey look at the video, It looks like the Moymoy Palaboy has just played.

Cloud: MOYMOY PALABOY!? let's watch them. I really like them.

Luneth: eh???

Cloud: c'mon, that song must be funnier than you think.

Luneth: me and my big, fat mouth.

Cloud: C'mon Luneth, let's dance the Soulja boy!

Luneth: whatever...


	6. Tyrannomateus Caesar

**Act 5: Tyrannomateus Caesar**

Cloud and Frionel rode with his Fenrir and drove through the Building where Mateus wreaked havoc on the citizens of the rising sun. When Cloud drove his motorcycle with Frionel, they saw something, some flying Plagues, are following the riding Cloud and Frionel. Each plague can petrify his prey in a minute unless there is a depetrifying item known as 'soft.' Cloud uses his Main Blade of his First Tsurugi and brandishes the plagues out of their sight. Another monster came to them was none other than the pot-bellied, poison-elemental Lucavi named Cuchulainn that can cast some poisonous magic. The monster cast Bioga on them but thanks to their ribbons that nullified their poisoned state. Frionel and Cloud gave a taunt on the fatso Lucavi:

"Haha, you fatso!" Frionel gave an insult to Cuchulainn and Cloud gave him the grenade, causing to explode spontaneously that put him to death.

Cloud and Frionel continued to the Building and encountered another servant named Lancer and his trusted Gae Bolg, but he was countered with Frionel's spear techniques with the help of Longinus that pierced not on Lancer's abdomen, but wounds on hands and feet. and staggers at the wall. Frionel was shocked at what happened to Lancer.

"Wow Frionel, you pinned him at the wall." Cloud was amazed at what he saw.

"The Spear technique is known as the twelfth station." Frionel stated his new spear technique, Longinus pierce.

"Uh-huh" Cloud stated about Cuchulainn (not the fatso Lucavi of Scorpio) about the muralled guy while holding his chin "maybe you look good at the wall because people will pray at you during lenten days."

"Oh... Brother..." Lancer groaned "What will happened if Bazett saw about my state."

_(Lancer's Thought Balloon:_

_Bazett will laugh at Lancer in a crucified state and she said:_

_"That's not like you, better if Kotomine-yarou reacts like this, he will get mad!")_

And they went away.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" Lancer gave a yell over his lungs with these two and they stopped.

"Oh you have a match with me, not this guy since he will face that Golden Alleyway Jack!" Frionel said while giving a finger on him.

"Huh... you're talking about Gilgamesh, hey, may I know your names since I will have no problem calling you."

"My name is Frionel"

"My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife." Cloud said in a stern manner

"My name is Cuchulainn." Lancer introduced them but Frionel and Cloud gave some weird chit-chat.

"I think this guy was Dragoon? Look, he has a spear." Frionel argued.

"Yeah, he looks like some idiot over there with an electric rod on Midgar, in our world" Cloud replied while his finger twirling at the space of his ear

Meanwhile, Reno, a Turk from FFVII sneezed a bit

"Someone who is thinking about you" Rude commented to Reno.

"Yeah right."

"Wait, Cuchulainn, we defeat that fatso a while ago and then he came back as this guy!?" Frionel reacted and they thought that the two Cuchulainns were different at their looks.

"Mada mada dane" the two said in dismay.

"Maybe I will help you guys kick the Emperor's arse."

The two agreed on him and they went to the building which is now a Pandemonium.

Meanwhile, while the behemoths are charging on the Hero of Justice and The Jewel Master, Saber and Archer came in a flash, brandishing their Noble Phantasms on monsters and beat the crap out of the behemoths. Shirou and Rin came to them if they are alright.

"Arturia, are you alright?" Shirou held her hand to support her on wielding Excalibur 2.

"I'm all right, Shirou." Saber smiled at him while clenching on her sword that he held her hand. Their romantic moment spoiled a bit when Zidane and Bartz especially Rin and Archer, were taunting at them as if they would actually kiss each other.

"Woo, romantic moment for a master and a servant!" Zidane howled.

"Yeah, I would have a video for them!" Bartz said while operating a videocam.

"It will post on Omaetube and put some of the techno songs on it!" Rin continued and they laughed in a fit of the lovebirds' annoyance. But that they did not stop them because they were in love. Suddenly Squall Leonhart came from the shadows.

"Well, if it is the Lion of Balamb came." Bartz cackled.

"Armed with a Gunblade!" Zidane gave an applause while Squall gave the uppercut on these two.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR!" The two complained.

"Don't you dare compare that to my romantic moment." Squall roared at them while brandishing his Gunblade pointing at the behemoths and attacked with his Renzokuken in an instant. Squall gave a victory pose while Zidane and Bartz were whistling on him.

"What with their whistling?" Rin asked them.

"Victory Fanfare." Bartz said.

"Figures." Rin replied.

After the battle between the heroes and the behemoths, Shirou and Saber exchange some sweet conversations between each other.

"What if the Excalibur 2 surpasses the Enuma Elish of Gilgamesh?" Saber asked Shirou.

"Cloud said that you should believe the true power of this sword. It will give you the true glory." Shirou answered her while giving a warm embrace. Her sword showered with holy light that destroyed some revenants and some zombies in an instant. Squall, Zidane, Bartz, Archer and Rin saw the after-effect of the sword which imbued with Holy and their eyes popped when Saber's lips got caught by Shirou's. They react each other as if who taught the use of the sword: Cloud.

"All thanks for Cloud Strife who made them powerful." The group reacted while Squall reacts in a deadpanned expression. Suddenly a Grand Morbol came to destroy the team by means of Bad Breath. The Monster spew some of stinking smog that poisons the five. But in one slash of Excalibur 2 done by the lovey-dovey couple, the monster disappear from the midst. The team saw what happened and they were happy despite of being poisoned by the monster.

"Is this... the true power of Excalibur?" Rin questioned about Shirou and Saber who were kissing in front of the team.

"Blame it on Rusty (Adelbert Steiner) since the Golden Alleyway Jack has the crappy Excalipur that dealt really worthless damage." Zidane reacted.

Meanwhile, Cloud, Frionel and Lancer (Cuchulainn) stormed to the entrance of the Pandemonium and saw the Emperor waiting, and trapping them onwards. Frionel fired two straight arrows at him but evades. Cloud throws Lancer to the Emperor but landed on the floor face first causing his tooth fall out and grabbing his Main Blade while riding his Fenrir to dispatch but dodges. The Emperor landed some traps that can crash these two. The guys at the Fenrir were hit by one of the traps set by Mateus. Frionel took off from the Fenrir and gave him some conversation.

"Is that you who ruled Japan with Fear!?" Frionel continued. "First, you unleashed all demons and poisoned the wyverns, and now you ruled the country with fear, summoned all monsters that kill thousands, you're despicable!" Frionel gritted his teeth in anger.

"What if I did, then I would use the power with fear. Bow to me, insects!" Mateus said while twirling his baton. Suddenly, a reporter and a cameraman came in an instant.

"_Well... Ladies and Gentlemen, we found out that the Emperor is the one who ruled the Japan and instilled the people with fear by summoning the monsters in all around Fuyuki. It is up to these guys to destroy the Emperor and bring light to the city_."

Just as the heroes of two and seven finished their talk with the Vile Emperor, Mateus summoned the Ultima Weapon that looks like from the Eighth world (Final Fantasy Eight, guys.) Cloud commented about the Great Sword which it was his Ultimate Weapon.

"Come to think of it, That WEAPON has my weapon in it." Cloud stated his weapon on this fiend.

Frionel agreed on what Cloud said about the weapon, but they will not give up entirely. Cloud had an idea on defeating an Emperor only Frionel would do it and retrieving its crystal.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you face the Emperor by yourself. I will face that WEAPON and when it is finished, I'll help you." Cloud commanded Frionel to fight The Emperor and he went away. Cloud, with his Main Blade, focused on Mako Energy in his sword created a Blade beam on the Fiend and hits on the monster. The Ultima Weapon countered with Terra Break but Cloud attacks with his Hollow Blade creating a dual wielding of weapons connecting with his Garyuutensei consisting of Main and Hollow blades and finished with his deathblow. The Ultima Weapon did not give up when before its death, he casted Shadow Flare on Cloud, but when Cuchulainn (AKA the Lancer, NOT the Scorpio Shrek-look-a-like Lucavi of FFT) came, it blasted and flew on him and sent to the top of Homurabara High. Cloud thought about the Fiend was as dumb as Kefka, the psycho clown.

"What... the... hell?" Cloud was in state of shock as Lancer was exagerratingly obliterated like an idiot. He grabbed the Ultima Weapon, then the set of First Tsurugi and drove his Fenrir to where Frionel and The Emperor fought.

At the Main Chamber of the Building, Frionel came and saw what the Emperor does. Mateus transformed into his true self as Frionel was shocked at what happened to him. The Emperor became cockier and cockier when he stated his true malevolence.

"I am the Emperor of Heaven and Hell. I will rule this country and the world will be mine. I will instill the people of the world with fear. I will rise to the heavens. I will defeat all of the Cosmos warriors and feed them to the abyss of hell. I will be the next Chaos and destroy the world!"

"Heh, you are too proud of yourself being an Emperor in the first place." Frionel reacted while preparing his weapons and continued. "I think you shall go to the depths of hell. You know, Pride is truly a sin of mankind."

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, INSECT?!"

"Look who's talking, do-aho." Frionel gave the Emperor the gravest insult which it can be found in the dictionary.

(Hikaru Midorikawa did the voice of Frionel so the do-aho fame came from his Slam Dunk Character: Rukawa Kaede. Instead of rooting Rukawa, it is better if you root Frionel at the beginning and during the battle scene against The Emperor)

"DAMN YOU!" The enraged Emperor casts the power of Absolute Rule on Frionel and...

KABOOM!

The Temptation blasted on the Rosy Guy. Suddenly, in his subconscious mind of Frionel, The Spirits of Minwu, Scott, Ricard and Josef came to lend their powers to him as the roses on the field started to bloom. It was Frionel all along unleashing his strength that all of his weapons became as vampiric as usual.

"The Bloody Rose..." Frionel stated in his dream that turned it into a reality and unleashed its power. With his telepathic power, his weapons crushed the opposition as The Emperor flinches and aimed to become the power of Fervid Blazer, siphoning the Emperor's life to himself. The Emperor was weak because of a sustainable injuries done by Frionel's attack.

"UBOAAAAAAAGH! How dare you, you were just an insect, squirming around." Mateus said while he was wriggling to Frionel like a worm. Frionel drop his Wild Rose on him, following the Longinus Spear thrusting on The Emperor's back and disappeared under the shadows. The Emperor gave a whisper on him.

"_I will come back for you, I swear."_

"Keh, Do-aho."

Suddenly, The Crystal came to Frionel's hand and gave the power of the crystal to let all of the monsters disappear. Every monsters, especially the Behemoths amd Hydras were dismissed cause the city into a lively place. Cloud came for Frionel but he was all right since he has the crystal in his hand. Cloud shown his crystal and they agree to Fight for Cosmos. Suddenly, Frionel fainted and Cloud lifted him to his Fenrir and drove safely. When he came to Matou's residence, Cloud stated for Sakura, Cecil and Tidus that Frionel is safe.

"The good news is, Frionel has the crystal that has the color of magenta." Cloud continued "Luckily, we have to collect 8 more to prevent Chaos from destroying the city for good."

"What if I have to face my brother?" Cecil asked to Cloud. Suddenly, a Man in Black came from the Moon and Tidus grabbed his sword to fight him. Cecil held his wrist to stop him.

"What's the matter with you, Cecil?"

"I have come for Cecil." Golbez, Also known as Theodore Harvey, Cecil's Big brother said.

"Brother... I thought Cecil has his own brother. Could he be his Big brother?" Sakura responded.

"I have come not for a fight against you guys but to fight _alongside_ with you and supporting my brother for a cause. Cosmos gave you this" Golbez gave the Lunar Crystal to Cecil and he continued "If you are worrying about who will you fought for, always remember your friends who will fight to save this modern city." And he returned to the Moon.

The Guys and Sakura did nothing but to stare at the Full moon. The Warrior of Light came to them with his crystal in his hand.

"That makes three crystals are intact. Rest assured that we will gather our heroes once we are finished the crystal gathering and destroy Chaos in no time." The Warrior of Light continued "Frionel's crystal destroys the monsters creating the light is paying off."

"Although Golbez was cloaked with darkness, he has the heart which shines during his dark days helped Cecil to remove doubts and fears, he must be rewarded."

"Now I shall continue for the others and guide them for their crystals." Thus he ended his speech and departs for others.

When Shirou and Saber came to his home, Cloud came in first and gave Shirou fifty squats as his penalty. What penalty? Kissing at the public. Terra and Luneth could not help but laugh at him while Saber was blushed at what happened during the Behemoth bashing which Bartz and Zidane said about them.

**TSUZUKU-DA!**

**Author's Note:  
**

I did change his name Firion to Frionel but this does not affect with this story.

The Emperor's cocky speech was the idea for Lucifer's infamous five 'I will's'

The reason why Tyrannomateus Caesar is the episode title: Dinosaur specie gag.

Longinus Spear is actually Leon's ultimate weapon under the spear class in FF2. Hence, Remember the scripture of this: John 19:34.

**Teaser:**

Warrior of Light will face Garland.

Garland will give a helping hand of Gilgamesh.

But whose strength will lend to the Warrior of Light?

**_Jihad at Ryuudouji_**

**OMAKE-DA KONOYAROU!**

"Um Sakura, you remind me of I know who you are." Cecil stated Sakura as Rydia.

"Huh, yeah you are right." Sakura snapped her fingers as she summoned Rider (Odin) from nowhere slashing Shinji with his famous Zantetsuken attack.

"Now that's the power of the Summoner of Myst." Cecil comment with his thumbs up.

_**(Another Author's note: Noriko Shitaya, the one who took the voice of Sakura Matou from FSN, Did the voice of Maria (FF2) and Rydia. (FF4) That's why she summoned Rider (The Odin himself. Not the Medusa) in process.)**_


	7. Jihad at Ryuudouji

Disclaimer: I don't own DFF and FSN.

**Act 6: Jihad at Ryuudouji (A.K.A: Double Battle Royale: Cosmic Heroes of One and Seven versus The Evil G's)**

The Battle of Cloud Strife and The Warrior of Light against Gilgamesh and Garland.

_(I recommend the battle with these two heroes of Cosmos against Garland and that Golden Bastard which they would involved these events. Jeepers, The New guys of Ivalice will come and Other Chaos Minions will advance against the Cosmic Heroes will ensue)_

When Luneth and Terra went to the park during that night while they were dating, a man with his blond hair with a scarlet eyes came in fury and saw these two. Luneth and Terra prepared their weapons and her magic. Gilgamesh summoned his weapons into the mid-air, while Luneth, in his Onion Knight regalia, transformed into a Ninja and threw a slew of shuriken on him. Terra transformed herself into the esper form which she doublecasted her Meteor on him connecting to her Holy, Flare and Ultima on him, but he evaded a bit. Luneth's Thunder Magic electrocuted Gilgamesh's Armor and connecting to Flare Magic that blasted him until the smoke clouded him.

"Did we ever make it, Terra?"

Luneth and Terra were shocked at what they saw, he was unaffected with his magic. Terra knelt down in despair and Gilgamesh shoots them using his Gate of Babylon. But someone who is deflecting the Noble Phantasm to himself and evaded to prevent him from wounding him up. It was the Man in Blue Armor with his long horned helmet intact.

"Shield of Light!" The Warrior of Light proceeds the blast of light on him, but dodges at this point.

"You mongrel, who the hell are you!?" Gilgamesh protested at him. The Warrior raise his sword towards him to fight.

"I'm the messenger of Cosmos who will fight against the evil you've done. I am the Warrior of Light!" The Warrior of Light continued "Cloud knew you that you are the one who interfere the plan on saving the world."

"I don't give a damn about you, I will kill all of you!" Gilgamesh roared in anger but a man in a Fenrir gave a surprise on him: casting Firaga on him that made his clothes burnt.

"Who the heck...!?"

"Nice try, Warrior of Light." Cloud came and continued to Gilgamesh "I think you have to face us at Ryuudouji Temple the day after tomorrow since there were people who were in the park will be involved when we fight."

Suddenly, Garland came, brandishing his sword at Cloud, in one strike, The Warrior deflects his attack and threw him with force.

"You're next, Garland." The Warrior said.

"Next time at the god-forsaken temple!" Gilgamesh yelled and unleashed his powerful Enuma Elish on Cloud and Warrior of Light, but with Cloud's Blade Beam and Warrior's Shining Wave attack, it blasted both Garland and Gilgamesh big time, banging through the wall as if a perfect strike at the bowling arena. The Warrior of Light and Cloud transformed in their casual wear and they went away while Terra and Luneth went to Cloud as if happened during the battle at night.

When Luneth, Terra and Cloud went home, Luneth turned on the television. While they watched 'Silver Soul,' Cloud commented about Gin-san, Damegane and Gura went to the ambulance because of a stomachache.

"Now that's comedy per se" Cloud can't help but giggle at this part while Luneth gave a hearty laugh and Terra with a sweet smile. suddenly, a man in a blue formal classic wear came for Cloud as if Terra and Luneth knew about him.

"It's the..."

"Warrior of Light!" Terra and Luneth gasped and gave a respect on him.

As The Warrior took down of his hat, he went with Cloud, Luneth and Terra to the cafe. While on the cafe, The Warrior of Light pointed out to Cloud that Garland and Gilgamesh will get in their way. Thus their idea is this:

"Cloud, you have to fight Gilgamesh. I will settle the score with Garland since this guy is up to something no good." The Warrior continued while the blond guy with his red eyes and his pupil wide open, in white fur jacket, stalking not on Shirou and Saber, but on Cloud and Warrior who was sipping his cappuccino "That bastard over there, sipping at his coffee has a vendetta on you, so better be careful."

Cloud saw the arrogant alleyway jack who was 'pretending' to sip his coffee, but he looks at the other way. Suddenly Gilgamesh went past to him and said:

"You should have died now, mongrel."

Cloud countered his words:

"Hm, Let see who's gonna cry after the end of battle."

Gilgamesh cannot help but gritting his teeth in anger as he departs from the cafe.

Next day at Emiya's house, Saber trained Shirou at the dojo while Cloud meditates like he was talking to Zack and Aerith telepathically. While Shiro preparing for a guard, Saber lunges for a strike but he parried on it and thrust nearly on her throat. Saber was surprised that Shirou is good to use the sword as he knew about the Unlimited Blade Works.

"That was impressive, Shirou" Saber said with a cheerful smile.

"Really?" Shirou replied on her while he lied down to the floor and they smiled like a happy couple. Cloud grabbed his Main Blade, went outside and brandishes his sword like he was trained with Zack before he died. Before he finished his sword training, Cloud leaped to the air and with his sword, with his Fenrir Regalia and moved to the temple. Saber and Shirou went outside to see where Cloud is. Sakura came to Shirou and Saber to inform that Cloud heads to the temple with the Mysterious Knight in Blue to fight against Garland and Gilgamesh.

"What, Cloud will face Gilgamesh for a second time?" Shirou said in an shock.

"I thought Cloud defeated the King of Heroes for the first time. Why would Cloud do such a thing?" Saber questioned about Cloud's condition.

"Not quite for Cloud, but for Gilgamesh, revenge on interrupting a duel between you and that goldie." Sakura responded to them and the two went ahead for Cloud, The Warrior and the Holy War.

Meanwhile at the Cosmos Castle, Ramza, Luso and Balthier had a meeting with Cosmos. Balthier, who was accompanied by Fran, an alluring Viera found out that six of the crystals (of course, four of them were collected by Cloud, Frioniel, Cecil (by his big brother,) and The Warrior of Light) are here. Cosmos informed Ramza, Balthier and Luso that Gabranth is on his way to thwart her cohorts. To prevent this from happening, she gave a send-off for the Ivalice Three to Fuyuki City and they dressed like as formal as you think.

"You three will act as their back-up for the heroes and help them to fight the Chaos' Squad and I have send you this." Cosmos gave them the communicator to contact with the heroes of harmony. "Be safe for the mission." Once the Ivalician Three were sent to Fuyuki to the portal, they were transported to Fuyuki by the warp crystal Cosmos gave to Ramza and thus, Luso and Balthier's Medieval wear became some sort of casual wear while Ramza is in a mage association regalia (Likely, he wore like Kotomine) except with a black hood on it. Ramza told something that their allies are need of their help.

"Guys, we have to split."

"What do you mean, Ramza?" Balthier asked.

"We will find the crystal warriors and help them. I will convince the servants of the masters to fight alongside with the Heroes sent by Cosmos to fight against evil and save the world from the advent of Chaos." Ramza said while raising his right hand to perform his Ultima on Assassin with his nodachi and blasted in no time. Balthier and Luso saw what happened to Assassin and Balthier gave a remarks on him.

"Wow, Ultima is your magic attack? Cool." Balthier said while Luso gave him a whistle.

"It is better if ..." Ramza was cut in words when he saw Cloud with his set of First Tsurugi, leaped in a flash to the temple. Ramza, Balthier and Luso followed Cloud when suddenly some Cuars came to dispatch the three. But for Balthier, he took out his Ras Algethi (his signature gun) and aimed on one of the Cuars and shots with an impact. Balthier commented that his gun has an impact.

"Wow, I didn't think that my gun has an impact like a shotgun."

"Better save your bullets, Balthier." Ramza continued when the flock of cockatrices came to peck on them "On second thought, you may use it right now."

"You bet." Balthier agreed on Ramza said as he blasted them with his Flarega ammo causing all of the cockatrices frightened and flew away. But suddenly, a monster came and it was Adrammelech, the Wroth, who summoned his minions to eradicate them. Ramza couldn't stand it when Balthier shoots the monster, it counters with his Lightning magic and blasted on them. Luso, Balthier and Ramza regrouped and casted the Flare Magic and exploded instantly.

"That monster messed us up! Better go to Cloud or this monster act like some sort of a demon in the earth." Balthier said.

While at the rubble, Adrammelech gritted his teeth in fury as Ramza, Balthier and Luso went away.

"Shit, Chaos won't forgive me for that matter!" Adrammelech ranted in his fury.

As Cloud was leaping from roof to roof like a ninja, he dashed straight to the temple when suddenly, two garmrs attacked Cloud, but dodges in an instant as he eliminating all the monsters by his serrated blades and disappeared from his sight and now he is heading to the battleground.

Before entering to the temple, Cloud assembles his set of First Tsurugi and he saw The Warrior of Light in his Knight Attire armed with his shield and sword, battling Garland and Gilgamesh big time even the landscape was at the shambles.

"Cloud, you're late." The Warrior of Light said.

"Sorry, My Fenrir's color-coding" Cloud replied like a klutz.

"It is best if your sword is intact." The Warrior said while Cloud, with his complete set of his Great Sword attacks on Gilgamesh. Garland landed his sword slash on the Warrior but he evaded well.

"It looks like I will crush you finely!" Garland said.

"Well, you're on, big guy!"

_The Warrior of Light versus Garland_

Garland commence his battle as he lashes his Gigantic Sword on the Warrior of Light like a whip but evades swiftly. The Warrior uses a shield and sword to deflect and smacked Garland right into his face. The Warrior summoned his swords of light from behind and threw like a ninja star. Garland used his tornado magic to fend off the Warrior but when he transformed into a Knight form was blessed with the power of divine protection, The warrior dashed in front of him while Garland prepare for his thrust on him. Garland launches his sword for the Tsunami attack, but The Warrior evades swiftly as he disarms Garland's arm making him limp. The Warrior of Light sheathes his sword as he finished his fight.

"Now Garland, give up?" The Warrior looked down on limping Garland. But Garland wasn't able to give up. he grabbed his head upward and his arms fell and laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny?" The Warrior of light noticed that his laugh was as horrendous and more Hidan-like.

"Chaos Lives! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Garland burst out laughing even more psychotic than ever and disappears.

"What... The... Heck...?" The Warrior of Light startles.

_Cloud Strife (2-0-0) versus Gilgamesh (0-2-0)_

"Enough expository banter! Now we fight like men! And ladies! And guys who dress like ladies! For Gilgamesh...it is morphing time!" Gilgamesh roared from his lungs as Cloud and Gilgamesh engaged in the bloodiest battle in the city.

"Who're you calling me a guy who dress like a lady, oaf?" Cloud reacts.

The Battle begins with the idle talk which Gilgamesh pointed out that Cloud cannot win that easily as Gilgamesh prepared for a battle with his pillar-shaped sword known as Enuma Elish. As Gilgamesh wave his sword on him mockingly and pointing on him as he wants to kill him.

"Why aren't you draw your sword, Cloud? Are you afraid that you will die? Hah, It's a payback for what happened when you cross the line between Saber and Me!" Gilgamesh roared as usual, bragging at him for his sword. As usual, Cloud did not mind him while fixing his set of First Tsurugi and prepares to fight.

"Come to think of it, you use your force to fight against me, don't you? But the power of Crystal which Cosmos blessed us, the Heroes of Cosmos, I will defeat you." Cloud said while lifting his sword in one hand, waving his blade towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh could not help but gritted his teeth in anger and he was pissed off because of Cloud.

"I will... I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU, KNAVE!" Gilgamesh said angrily, waving his sword at him proceeding the fight.

"I won't forgive you for messing up Cosmos' objective. You were just thinking about your title as the King Of Heroes. Well, you will fall onto Cosmos' knees, loser." Cloud replied on him as he gripped his sword in one hand, pointing it to him.

And the battle begins as they dashed on to them clashing their swords, attacking and counterattacking, dodge here, dodge there, and everywhere it goes as Gilgamesh summoned forth his sword from behind. He grabbed on it and attacked Cloud a bit but deflected with his switchblade and with his Climhazzard, Cloud pushed Gilgamesh backwards and connecting with his Hakougeki on him, blasting Gilgamesh to the wall and it became filled with dust. While he was covered with a cloudy dust, Gilgamesh shoots his swords on Cloud with his Gate Of Babylon but Cloud deflected it until it aimed at his left shoulder, causing him to kneel.

"Damn, this guy's a pain in my neck." Cloud retorted while he hardly held his sword tightly struggling to hold back its pain. Gilgamesh laughed at him like he was going to kill the victim. As the next sword summons from the thin air, it came the Enuma Elish in an instant, summoning its strength of the sword just to decimate Cloud.

"Hah, Fear this, bastard!" Gilgamesh said while giving a Cloud a powerful swat of his Noble Phantasm. With the spirit of Aerith came on him, she blessed Cloud with the Great Gospel, not making his wounds healed, but making him invincible. Once Gilgamesh will kill Cloud, Cloud countered Gilgamesh with his Garyuutensei which his Enuma Elish can assimilate with the vortex which the energy of the sword will flail the Golden Servant. Once the Enuma Elish has been assimilated to Cloud's vortex, the energy of Enuma Elish bounced back and blasted back to Gilgamesh. Cloud waves his Main Blade in 360 degrees without worrying its weight of the sword.

"How's that, Gilgamesh?" Cloud said while twirling his sword like at the SOLDIER days.

Gilgamesh, who was covered with clouds of dust, aimed his projectile sword to Cloud as he deflected it. Suddenly, As Gilgamesh was standing there, flinching, forcing to stand properly and unfurled his red cape, came to show his new Noble Phantasm: Buster Sword. Cloud was shocked at what happened since it was a memento of his friend, Zack was used for his purpose.

"No way... it was Zack's memento!" Cloud was shocked and continued "It looks like I have to fight my shadow."

"Hm, it looks like you're ready for your demise, ingrate." Gilgamesh will unleashed his Enuma Elish on Cloud with his Sword of his friend. Once he charged his energy onto the sword, Gilgamesh felt something bad that turned to worse, and it became worst of all. Gilgamesh cannot stand the true spirit of the sword, which Zack strengthened Cloud during his days.

"No way! I am your master!" Gilgamesh growled at the sword which Zack used during his SOLDIER days.

"If you dare kill my friend, I won't forgive you!" Zack's Spirit reacted vehemently.

"I will kill the friend of yours!" Gilgamesh roared at the sword as he use the power of Enuma Elish on Cloud and...

**DOSSSS!!! **(onomatopoeia of slashing of a body or a part of the body)

Gilgamesh's right arm which he held his Buster sword was chopped in an instant.

Gilgamesh could not stand in this gruesome scenario ever since he fought with Saber. Cloud sighed in a relief and used his set of First Tsurugi and grabbed Zack's Buster Sword from Gilgamesh. As Cloud has two swords in his hand, he rushed to Gilgamesh and sealed him with his Kyougiri which Gilgamesh cannot move a bit as he was paralyzed with his move. Lastly, Cloud unleashed his Mako Energy to perform his most powerful sword technique: Omnislash. He charges his energy with his sword and dispatches Gilgamesh eighteen times and lastly, Cloud blasted him with the remening of his energy that made Gilgamesh blasted to the wall of the temple big time. Gilgamesh, with his bloodied state, can stand up hardly as he struggled to lift him up and flinched to the end when his wounds from Cloud's Omnislash burst and blood starts flowing, oozing profusely and his will of standing up was fading slowly. Gilgamesh cannot do but congratulating him.

"Hm... an impressive mongrel who dispatched my arm to make me weak... incredible." Gilgamesh said in a weakly tone. But Cloud clobbered his head with his aluminum baseball bat in his forehead repeatedly and knocked unconscious, forming a humongous bump on his head.

"Hm, that was the punishment on taking my memento of my friend whom I save them from Sephiroth." Cloud retorted furiously on Gilgamesh and continued "And don't call me a mongrel. My name is Cloud, First-Class SOLDIER and one of the Holy Warrior of Cosmos." Cloud and The Warrior of Light departed from the temple.

When Saber and Shirou came to the temple but too late, they saw Gilgamesh lay flat like a knock down boxer who got hit critically by a boxer. The two were shocked in a comically manner.

"I think Cloud did this." Both were shocked a bit.

At the Cafe de la Cosmos, Cloud and the Warrior, together with Zidane and Cecil are having a chat.

"Whoo, the battle became as tense!" Cloud said while drinking his Cafe-Au-Latte.

"Probably, the Golden Boy wants you a beating, but it ends that you are a champion." Cecil replied coyly.

"I wish that Golden Guy was as idiot as Exdeath when he fights." Zidane said and the guys laughed at Zidane who acts like Exdeath as a wimpy guy. Suddenly, Saber and Shirou came to the Cafe and they were shocked like they saw a ghost. But Cloud whistles as nothing happens.

"Hey Cloud, did you make Gilgamesh a fighting dummy of yours?" Shirou said blankly.

"Nope, I killed him." Cloud said in a bland manner as he smiled like a full-fledged sadist.

"This guy is truly a psycho" Shirou's thought reacted.

"I guess we should not get close to him." Saber's thought did the same. Suddenly, Three men came to the cafe and they encountered Bartz and Squall. But Cloud came to see as the three looked on him.

"Ramza, Luso... and Balthier... what are you doing here?" Cloud asked them.

**To Be Continued**

This is the BATTLE!

Next Act:

The Young woman with the power of the Esper against the psycho clown.

Up next: Ah Terra-sama

**OMAKE-DA KONOYAROU!**

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am Exdeath and I want to rule the world with nothingness. And I have a preposition for you guys. Let's watch Higurashi no naku koro ni for a win!" Exdeath yelled to the customers to buy a DVD.

The people sweatdrops.

"Eh..." Exdeath reacted unknowingly. Suddenly, Bartz, Zidane, Squall and Cloud who were armed with a baseball bat, cleaver, dozuki and chainsaw came to Exdeath.

"what's with your 'Bwahahaha' anyway, Mr. Tree?" Cloud blatantly said.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING ME MR. TREE!?" Exdeath retorts

"You, YOU are the tree." Bartz said "We'll gonna chop you!"

"Hey, this is an omake of..." Exdeath's words were cut off when the guys started to torture him big time.

After the summary execution or the torture, Bartz states that what they done was weird and he commented:

"Hey, this is _CHAOS no naku koro ni_, right guys?"

"Whatever." Squall said.

"Not interested." Cloud reacted.


	8. Spoils of War

**Act 7: Spoils of War**

**Duel: Saber versus Vincent then versus Warrior of Light**

Ramza who dressed like an inquisitor, told the heroes about the conflict as they came near at the table for some matters concerning the onslaught that takes place at the city while sipping a cup of capucchino while Luso and Balthier did their menial works as a bartenders.

"According to Lady Cosmos, unless Chaos rules the world after this onslaught, we have to kill him for sure." Ramza continued "I have asked Cid about the dragon if Shinryuu have the power to resurrect Cosmos to create a balance of Gods."

"But what is the price?" The Warrior asked.

"The power of crystals are important. If Chaos let his minions destroy the city, we will have to face them, even our lives are at stake." Ramza states that everything is not good or became worse. Suddenly, Cloud has an answer.

"What if I called Vincent for this."

The heroes looked at him while Zidane asked him.

"Who the hell was Vincent, Friend of yours?"

"Vincent was one of my comrades when we fought the Shinra group and Sephiroth. He's a former Turk and he was Hojo's Guinea Pig who made Chaos."

The Warriors of Cosmos were shocked as Cloud has his friend become a full-formed God of Discord.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW YOUR FRIEND WAS CHAOS?" Bartz reacted.

"Well, you see... he really looked like an Angel of Death, right? Guys..."

The warrior of Light came up with a solution.

"I think you shall join him. I don't know if he trusted you."

Suddenly, a mysterious man in a crimson cape and eyes came from the shadows as they readied their weapons to fight him. Cloud raised his hand to stop them as he appeared at the cafe.

"It's been a while, Cloud" His voice are cold as ice even Terra melted in his handsomeness.

"You've came, Vincent." Cloud said.

"As usual, I've came here to help you guys fight against evil for good." Vincent said while the other guys except Cloud, Warrior of Light, Terra and Cecil were waging a fight on him.

"If you are Chaos then we will fight you!" Zidane rants like a monkey while Cloud pats his face in dismay and shook his head up.

"I am not interested on fighting you. If it is for Cloud or The Warrior of Light wants to save the world, I'm on it. I did help Cloud in his journey to find Hojo, The truth about Chaos and destroying Sephiroth in an instant." Vincent reveals his crystal which it is the same as the design of Cerberus. "Take a look at the crystal."

As the gang looked up on the crystal, Tidus held his chin, wondering on his appearance.

"To me, you almost look like the other old-man but cooler than I-know-who."

While the gang looked on a crystal, they were amazed at what he did.

"Wow... this crystal looks like the same as his weapon." Zidane said as his thoughts like he was looting something.

_"hehehehehe... this IS worth stealing eh?"_

Bartz gave a head lock on Zidane like a wrestler while Zidane does his Kinnikuman Buster on Bartz as Vincent asked Cloud about who are they.

"Friends of yours?"

"Nope, bunch of wannabes." Cloud replied and the two ranted back.

"WE'RE NOT A BUNCH OF WANNABES!"

As the whole cafe became a hot bed of heroic conference, Saber and Shirou came to the cafe and when they enter the cafe, they were shock as they saw a vampire inside of the cafe.

"No way..." Saber retorted.

"Better call Shiki for the vampire extermination." Shirou reacted.

As Saber summoned her sword, Vincent's instinct aroused as he became the entity, Chaos, who has now equipped with Death Penalty.

(Death Penalty: Vincent's most iconic ultimate weapon in a form of handgun. This weapon can kill an enemy in one shot. If Vincent used as Chaos, he can be one deadly killing machine)

While fighting, Saber manages to lunge for an opening but evades and countered with Chaos Saber and when she fell to the ground, he punched the cemented floor to initiate a Satan Slam, forming a skull into the flames that got nearly incinerated her. As Chaos pointed a gun on her, Cloud stopped the fight by holding a gun.

"Vince, that's enough." Cloud continued "They are our friends who help me finding a crystal."

Immediately Vincent reverts back to himself and faints after trying his Chaos form. The Warrior of Light sighs for relief and stated that he is unstable until he has the will to fight. Pissed off by her defeat against Vincent, Saber pointed her sword against The Warrior of Light.

"You were the Leader of the Cosmos Knights, are you not?"

"Of course I am."

"Then draw up your sword. I want to see how you fight well."

"Maybe we have to fight... but I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I cannot fight now for there were many people who are involved."

Saber did saw the crowd were walking home for dinner.

"Maybe you're right." Saber continued "But tomorrow, I will work hard just to defeat you."

That night, after the hearty dinner with Cloud, Luneth and Terra, Saber came to Cloud for a more advanced sword training at the dojo.

"No kidding. you sure about that?" Cloud reacted.

"I want to fight your leader so I am worthy to fight Chaos even if no help will came."

Cloud chuckled and grabbed his buster sword to fight her.

"I will not be easy on you, so be prepared, Arturia."

A more deafening clashes of swords was heard from the dojo as Sakura, Rin, Taiga and Shirou came when they saw Cloud and Saber have jousted the melee inside. Cloud landed a swipe on Saber. Then a counterattack was made by Saber as a diversion but he deflected her attack and made his vortex attack on her causing to crash. Rin commanded Sakura to summon Rider.

"Rider, come forth!"

As Sakura summoned Rider, Rin asked her sister.

"Um... Sakura, is Rider looks manly to me"

Sakura's jaw dropped and thinks:

_"That Rider reminds me of Odin with his famous steed Sleipnir. Cecil told me to summon this one because I did sound like Rydia from FF4"_

(Author's note: Yeah you're right, Sakura. You and Rydia can summon and have the same seiyuu. Read the Act 5 of the Omake-da-Konoyarou!)

As Rider has been summoned, he performed a Gungnir shoot on her as he mimicked the Radiant Sword of Warrior of Light then dismissed. Then Cloud does his Climhazzard on her and blasted with his Blade Beam. At the midst of a thick smoke, Saber launches to attack Cloud but he deflects with his serrated blade and made her Excalibur broke into two. Saber was shocked at what happened to her Noble Phantasm.

"No way... The Excalibur broke into two..."

As her broken sword drops to the cemented floor, Cloud's Fusion Swords placed on his back that remind of his victory pose and said:

"Don't worry Saber, you did use the knock-off Excalibur."

Saber's jaw fell due to her dismay. It was actually the infamous, cheap, knock-off Excalibur Gilgamesh used when he fought Bartz and his company in his world. This sword was actually Excalipoor, and it is infamous for a one-HP hit. Saber grew weary at the battle with Cloud as she almost fainted probably due to her mana dropped to zero.

All was finished when suddenly The Stalwart of Chaos came and attacked Saber behind as his humongous sword became an axe and strikes with an impact as she evaded. He waved his sword summoning his four blaze projectiles and smote her. Suddenly, a cerulean armored knight with his sword and shield came, parried the projectiles and countered with his shield of light that hit him and rescued Saber, grabbing her like a fireman held a victim. As he looked on her, he dropped her and empowered himself to fight this hulking suit of armor who is bent on ruining everything.

"Hey, what's that for!?" Saber retorted.

"I'm fighting my foe for the sake of this world and bring light and hope." The Warrior continued. "Watch me when I fight."

Saber went up, grabbed her Excalibur and held in her two hand to face Garland.

"I'm not here to sit and watch you fight alone. I want to fight... _alongside_ with you."

"Good thing you said. Alright we will face Garland."

As long as Saber and The Warrior of Light faced Garland, Gilgamesh came to fight them.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! IT IS I, GILGAMESH WILL FACE YOU AND BE MY BRIDE, SABER!"

Suddenly Cloud came to him and he reacts in a wily manner.

"Are you done talking, spoilsport?"

Gilgamesh chuckled with a frustration and they gave him a 3-6-7 attack. Luneth gave him a Blade Torrent, while Terra blasts him with Meltdown flare and Cloud finally smacks him with Omnislash Version 6, courtesy of The Complete Version of FFVII-AC. Gilgamesh flew away as they saw a shining star at the evening sky and fell like a comet like a cartoon. They reacted like nobodies.

"Not Interested."

Before the fight, The Warrior and Saber charges on the giant but with his one swipe, he is able to dispatch them but The Warrior deflects his attack and Saber jumped in and attacked Garland but parries also and initiates his Quake attack that shakes them both. Garland gave them a boisterous laugh, as he boasting them for Chaos will rule the world.

"Only the power of light and hope will crush Chaos and create a better world for them." The Warrior continues "And Chaos will never dare to destroy this world again!"

"C'MON!"

Garland creates his attack by using his Cyclone Attack and assimilates the wind attack that blows the two warriors at bay. Then he grab the boulder and threw at the hapless duo. Suddenly with his ounce of strength, Shirou, with his Ragnarok (AKA: The Sword that destroys the gods) came and cleaves the boulder in a half. The two saw his prowess as the warrior and as the power of Saber's master.

"I can't believe your true love makes an entrance." The Warrior chuckles stoically as Saber's face blushes.

As Garland rushes to him, Shirou held his Q****y Bow and charges to Garland. In a swift strike of the arrow, he charges his C*****i on Garland's chest, exposing his weakpoint on it. Cloud states that he knew this technique all along.

"It looks like I know his technique way back before."

"Huh?" Terra and Luneth reacted.

"Oh well... here goes nothing." Luneth used his g***s eye to freezes Garland like you know who. while Cloud gave a S******u roundhouse kick on Garland's head and tumbles down like a cartwheel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" there goes Garland's monstrous howl that ripped the ears of Exdeath as he heard the scream of the Stalwart.

"Ohohohoho... I love how he screams. It's nice on the ears of a warrior like you." He said right before he faced Bartz and Zidane.

"You're too uncouth." Kuja continued "And I shall make your finale: Your Requiem."

"Requiem my ass, Kuja." Zidane reacted and continued "Or should I call this one: The Climax: The Hero's fight."

"C'MON!" The Chaos two made a fight.

"GIMME A HELL YEAH!" Bartz and Zidane yelled nonchalantly.

As the four guys were started to fight, Exdeath grabbed Kuja and teleported away. leaving Zidartz behind shocked as their jaws dropped.

"ACK, THEY RAN AWAY!"

Meanwhile, Rosebud, Tidus faced The Emperor and Jecht at the park. This battle became one-sided when the three gave a mojo on the Emperor.

Gabranth faced The Ivalice three and gave a good fight. As Balthier and Luso are in the coma state, Ramza charges Gabranth but with his two swords, Gabranth deflects his attack and razed him with his Aeroga that flew him away.

"Farewell, you miserable heretic." The words Gabranth said alarmed Ramza to fight him, he boost jumped the hulking armored judge, but evaded then suddenly, he casted Gabranth the Ultima then blasted him like a nuke. Suddenly, someone summoned the Lucavi and attacked Ramza behind.

"Taste the power of evil!" The Caster who has the book of Germonique summoned the infamous Lucavi.

"Damn!" Ramza reacted while she summoned Zalera: The Death Seraph. But then again, with his sword, Ramza sap out Caster's mana by using his Dark Sword technique courtesy of his uncle, Cidolfas Orlandeau.

Garland was limping away (probably of Shirou-Luneth-Cloud's antics) attacked them but misses. Saber and The Warrior combined the attacks as twin-rune sabers emerges from their swords poked at Garland's butt, yelled in pain and zoomed away to the moon like a cartoon character.

"CHAOS WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AND THE DAMNED WORLD AS WELL!!!"

"Now Garland, sing Somewhere over the goddamned rainbow." Cloud taunted Garland effortlessly.

As the battle stopped into the uneasy yet funny truce, Saber fainted and an azure light came to the Warrior. What was the light become was a Crystal. A spoil of war which Cosmos granted to him as the last hope. The Warrior thanked her.

"Cosmos... you gave this to me...for the world we live in..."

Just as the moment came, suddenly, Vincent in Galian Beast mode faced Berserker. It is a berserker versus berserker battle which this battle became bloodier more and more. As the two beasts clashed on them, Vincent was defeated, sustains more wounds than the Berserker himself.

As the battle going to the end, Berserker gave him a swing of Nine Lives to Vincent. Cloud, The Warrior and Saber came to Vincent and smashed Berserker onto the surface.

Vincent who was now being limped by a giant fell unconscious and Cloud give him a piggyback ride for his friend.

At the cafe, Cloud placed Vincent at his coffin and place inside of the underground.

"I think he shall take a rest for a while." Cloud said.

"You are right." The Warrior replied.

While at the underground that connects to the cafe, The two walked to their home base and told the story to them.

"Vince has a lots of wound that cause of that big guy." The Warrior of Light reported to them and continued "We must continue finding the crystals or the world will endanger by Chaos."

"Yes, Sir." The Cosmos Knights agreed.

While at the cafe, Zidane and Bartz have a conversation while doing chores.

"Wow, I didn't think Cloud was cool than you think. First, he found an ally to find a crystal, then I saw a Warrior Princess who has that sword of Rusty." Zidane said.

"Well, why we put Cloud on our team instead of this Lion who is working at the circus." Bartz guffawed.

"Working at the circus... that's gonna hurt, dude."

"Why?"

"Because his butt got lashes from Rider."

They think about Squall's fate: Being tamed by a purple-haired Dominatrix.

And they laughed hysterically but Cloud threw a tray on them like a frisbee disc, hitting on them. The noisy duo complained.

"WHAT'S THAT FOR!?"

"You have to work properly, guys." Cloud said in a condescending manner.

"Aye aye Captain."

While working, Bartz asked Cloud a question.

"Why did you invite Saber in the first place?"

"Simple: I'm the one who help them because..."

"Because..."

Two minutes lapsed on his blank answer, Bartz ranted.

"Just think out loud, Boco-haired Soldier"

Ten minutes had lapsed, still no response. Bartz jaw dropped and pissed off.

"WTF!"

"I got an answer."

The two jumped with joy.

"Really, what's your answer?"

"She's just a snivelling queen of Britain, that's all." Cloud answered blandly that Zidane and Bartz cannot do but cringe at him.

"He's a moron right, Bartz?" Zidane reacted.

"I have to headlock him like he was my pet chocobo." Bartz worked on his knuckle to give Cloud a submission hold.

While at the school, Tidus and his classmates played the soccer when suddenly, Rin summoned Archer and attacked him behind.

"Hey! What's your big idea, old man!?" Tidus reacted.

"If you are a warrior of Cosmos... face me." Archer pointed his sword on Tidus and continued "I will show no mercy on you."

Tidus materialized his Caladbolg and Wakka's World Champion to appear as a weapon and faced him.

"You really sound like you were my rival in my world." Tidus continued "I'm on it, because I'm ready!"

**TBC**

This was long compare to previous chapter and more beeps on it. There were many references which defines what the story is.

Shirou's bow and lightning charge attack was derived from Quincy Bow of Uryuu Ishida from **Bleach** and Chidori of Sasuke from **Naruto** series. Hence Sugiyama Non-tan did the role of Shirou Emiya.

Luneth's Geass eye that time freezes Garland is a homage of Jun Fukuyama's character Lelouch Lamperouge.

Cloud's roundhouse kick resembles as Suzaku. Takahiro Sakurai did the role of Suzaku Kururugi in Code Geass.

The three seiyuus above I mentioned did the roles both in Bleach and Code Geass.

As for the Latter, Tidus versus Archer reminds me of rivalries of Masakazu Morita and Jun'ichi Suwabe's characters. (Ichigo Kurosaki versus Grimmjow in BLEACH; Tidus versus Seymour Guado in Final Fantasy X)

Coincidence...

Read and Review.


End file.
